Fungi
by I am not here or am I
Summary: Flora likes plants and plants like her...a lot. Tentacle M.


**Disclaimer I do not own Winx Club.**

Flora was walking through the woods on new planet enjoying the beauty of a planet mostly covered in plant life. She walked bare foot through the leaves, sticks, and decaying mushrooms enjoying the feeling it gave her. Flora came from a planet that was covered in life but this was different not only did it have growing planets from the ground it had them in the air she could feel them and it gave her joy. As she touched nature it touched back responding to her touch when she felt something wrapping around her leg. Flora looked down to see a strange vine wrapping around her leg. Flora could feel pleasure building inside her as if the very slime coating on the vine was euphoric. Flora bent down to remove it when the vine got more active.

The vine began to creep its way past her skirt when she tried to cut it with a nail clipper but it broke. The vine grabbed her panties pulling them off. She tried to take them back but another vine grabbed her arm cutting it as this vine had thorns. Flora started to panic when another vine wrapped its self around her mouth preventing her from screaming but the feeling soon subsided as the vines made her more excited. She watched in interest as a vine with razor sharp thorns cut away at her clothes leaving them shredded and her naked.

The first vine that removed her panties entered her vagina, she could feel it throbbing inside of her, and one thing that made her happy was that she was going to lose her virginity to this erotic plant. The first vine began to move like an erect man inside of her when she felt another vine cup her ass then crawl into her anus. Flora's eyes went wide when it did that. One began to wrap around her stomach with the tip poking into her belly button. She watched as another wrapped around her breast squeezing it.

Flora began to moan, she couldn't help it. The vine around her mouth from some reason to Flora looked like a dick when it uncoiled its self and entered her mouth moving like she was sucking on it. She didn't know why this was happening but it kind of felt good even though it was going faster than she was comfortable. It was pressing into her with force moving through her rather slow as the vines were he first and her walls were still thick.

The vines stretched holding Flora's limps apart, others inside her body fucking her and a smaller vine glided over to her head entering her ear. Flora could feel it as it moved in her ear like it was fucking her there when she noticed all the other vines looked like dicks.

Flora could not use her powers as both her arms were entrapped by vines with thorns causing her a slight amount of pain and her mouth was being fucked by a vine that made her want to gag as it went in a little too far sometimes as she had to allow it to go deeper into her throat. She could feel the vine in her vagina expanding and increasing the speed and strength of its thrusts. The vine in her ass was not being very friendly as it pushed into her. A different one moved between her breasts while another pushed them together so it could fuck both her breast. The one in her ear was moving slow as if probing her she thought it was either fucking her now swollen ear or trying to drain information or in fact both.

Flora was moaning both from the pain caused by the friction and the thorns and from the pleasure the fucking brought her, when she felt a familiar feeling the one that told her she was about to have an orgasm and this was taking it's time to build so that meant it would be a very strong one. The one in her belly button was the first to cum coating her stomach in a green like substance, followed by the one in her ass, the one in her ear the one in her mouth, the one she never noticed the one in her nose, the one playing with her boobs then the one in her vagina coming to her orgasm.

**"Yeeeeesssssss!" **moaned Flora.

The vines gently set her on the ground then departed leaving her alone. Flora swallowed the green cum in her mouth and looked herself over. She had green cum seeping from her ass and running down her legs with fresh blood from the scrapes. She had green com in her ear and one side of her nose. She had green scum on her face the parts she could reach with her tongue she licked off. Flora was covered in green cum, leaves, twigs, and sweat. She noticed a pond where she cleaned herself up pulling thorns out where she could reach. When she was done she looked at her reflection in the water to see if she missed anything. She walked over to her clothes but she could see that they were no good. Flora decided to walk back to camp naked hoping the plants would pay her another visit and maybe she could get her friends as well.


End file.
